


Love Her Magically

by 1967VivalaKITT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Doors
Genre: F/M, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967VivalaKITT/pseuds/1967VivalaKITT
Summary: 20 year old Katie Rose moved to America after recently graduating from Hogwarts. Interested in muggles, she gets a job in a record store in LA. One day, a certain man named Jim Morrison walked in, and falls in love. Read on to discover how he reacts to magic and just how wonderful it is.





	1. Little Turntable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the Doors, or any character from Harry Potter. Katie Rose, however, is my own oc. Also be aware that the timelines will be a bit off because Ron will be a tiny baby in this story, but it takes place in ‘67.

For Katie Rose, America was an adventure. She had never been there as a little girl, and had dreamed of it since she had heard the word. It was her own Neverland, where dreams could come true. Not only was America a Wonderland, but it was also the birthplace of Rock and Roll. She had loved rock the second she had heard her first Buddy Holly song on the radio. The beautiful lyrics of “Love Me” had moved her to listen to more. She discovered this thing that Muggles called “vinyl” and began buying it by the dozen.

Oh, did I mention? Katie Rose just recently graduated from Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved it there, and made tons of good friends. School had a certain calling to her, and she especially excelled at Herbology and Charms. So much so, that her current house in America is filled with all types of plants and little knick-knacks. 

Her house was small, and had a light green exterior. The roof was black shingles and had a small chimney for her fireplace. Inside, the walls were painted a light tan color to contrast the dark hardwood floors. But don’t be fooled, one could barely see the floors behind all the plants and stacks of books. She had a large faux leather armchair and a matching loveseat seated right in front of the fireplace. In the corner of her livingroom, sat a small television on a smaller metal stand. Her kitchen was a “one-butt” kitchen with more cupboards than entirely necessary. The walls in the kitchen were painted white with a black and white speckled countertop. The floor had little squares inside each other, each a varying shade of grey-blue.

Katie’s bedroom consisted of a larger bed with a mountain of blankets on them. She also had her records and her speakers in there too, surrounding her bed. Pete, her pet snake, also resided in her room. She took him out of his little glass enclosure to roam around whichever room she was in at the time. He was a ball python, and was white with big yellow splotches that complimented his deep black eyes. He was her friend through her years in the Slytherin dorms. Her bathroom was a nice shade of light blue, with an ocean theme dusting the accessories she had delicately placed in there.

Katie walked out of her little home in LA, and began walking to work. The little record shop isn’t terribly far from her tiny domain. That’s the reason that she picked the house that she picked. Of course, it also has something to do with the drug problem, and the fact that it was incredibly cheap due to the drug problem. Nothing a little charm or two couldn’t fix. 

Katie was humming along to her favorite song, “Rock Around with Ollie Vee,” also by Buddy Holly, when she opened up shop. Katie bought the store after working in it for a few years. The owners were more than happy to let her take over, and gave her a reasonable price for the quaint little shop. The store was small, no bigger than a small home. But it felt like an entire world rested in those dusty old shelves. The walls were wood panelling, with different posters of bands sprawled across the walls. On the ceiling hung little Christmas lights illuminating the records on the top few shelves. The floor was carpet and worn, but always clean. On the shelves were the records that were sorted by genre, then alphabetically. The shelves were a deep shade of brown and arranged in columns in the small building. Old and new records were accepted, and all genres were accepted. She named her tiny store “Little Turntable” because she didn’t want to attract only one type of music lover.

This was Katie’s home. She had little plants everywhere in the store. There was always a record playing as she worked the register. This was what she came to America for. This is what made her abandon all that she took comfort in. She left friends and family to come here, to LA. And she couldn’t be happier.

She flipped on the lights, and the store was quickly illuminated. Sunlight was streaming in rays through the windows, helping the place look alive. Dust was floating in the air after being disturbed from their resting place through the night. Katie smiled as she looked at all the shelves and what she made. Her future rests in these thin walls, she can just feel it. And she barely passed Divination, so it truly had to mean something when she could feel it. 

Katie placed a record on the turntable, and the soothing sounds of Elvis filled the store. She dusted off the shelves and double-checked to make sure that everything was in proper order. Putting the muggle duster down back on it’s hook under the front counter, she flipped the little sign so it would read “open” from the outside. She smiled as she glanced around the room once again and pulled out her book from behind the counter. As she began reading “Charlie and the Chocolate factory” that she had bought from the book shop next door, the bell above the door rang.

At 8 o’clock in the morning, there was never many customers. Many came closer to noon, as it was when the local teens could get out of school and spend whatever lunch money that they had been saving. 

A somewhat taller man walked into her little store, browsing the shelves in the rock section. He looked rather handsome, if Katie would allow herself to say so. He had nice, medium length hair that seemed to bounce off his shoulders when he walked. His hair was a beautiful shade of chestnut that seemed to play with the sunlight streaming in from the may windows. She couldn’t see his eyes at the moment,but she would guess that they were as mysterious as he appeared.


	2. The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character gets friendly with Mr. Morrison and I think we all know what's gonna happen next

“Good morning! Can I help you find anything in particular?” Katie asked the man. He hummed a negative reply, then glanced upward to regard Katie. 

He froze on the spot. He just stared at the witch, and made her feel rather uncomfortable. His pupils widened a bit, and she looked downward to hopefully hide her blush. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that she had ever seen in her lifetime. It could rival the shade that the patronus charm could produce. Nothing like her blue gray eyes that matched the color of dull silver.

“Uhm. No. I mean! Yeah. I could have some help finding something. But only if that’s not too much trouble or anything.” The man stumbled over his words, than winced to himself.

Katie couldn’t contain her tiny giggles. “What are ya lookin’ for?” she set her book down on the counter, and stood from her stool.

“Uhhh, something that would be good to play at a small get-together. My band’s coming over and I don’t have a lot to play.” He glanced back down to his feet as he was shuffling back and forth on them. He looked back up to find Katie already next to the shelves. She was in the rock section. 

“There’s this really good Buddy Holly greatest hits album that I would swear by. Ah! Here it is! ‘Buddy Holly Lives!’” She held the worn album out to the man. He took it graciously, and held it under his arm. 

“Uh, thanks. I’m Jim, by the way.” He told her. 

Katie smiled at the nervous man, Jim. “I’m Katie, nice to meet you!” she replied, holding out her hand. He shook it tentatively. “Is that all you’re going to need? Just one album?” 

Jim thought for a moment. “Probably not.”

“Alright, here’s another one. This is kinda new. It’s the Beatles, ‘Sgt. Pepper’s Lonley Hearts Club Band,’ and I’ve been hearing good reviews about it!” She held out this album out to him too, and he studied the cover before taking it under his arm.

“Thank you for this Katie. How much do I owe you?” Jim asked.

“Well, usually all the records in here are $5. But since the Beatles one is new, that one is $8, so your total is $13.” Katie did the quick math in her head as she walked over to the register, pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

Jim reached in his pocket, and pulled out a 10 and a 5. “Keep the change. A lovely lady like you deserves much more than that.”

Katie looked up, and studied his face. He looked serious, and was fiddling with the corners of one of the albums. He was looking directly into her eyes, and he was… blushing? But Katie was right about one thing. His eyes were deep and mysterious, but also filled with emotion. He was wearing leather pants, which was unusual for the mid-July heat. Jim was also wearing a strange looking belt, that also looked cool at the same time. 

“No, I absolutely cannot keep that.” Katie pushed two one’s into his hand. “This is not a tipping business.”

“I insist.” Jim pushed the two bills back.

Katie stared into his eyes. “No.” She said slowly. While she did like the man, he was still a customer, and should be treated as one.

“Okay. At least let me take you out on a date.” He tried to bargain.

As much as Katie didn’t like it, she really wanted to go on that date. He was handsome, and she wanted to know more about the man who wore black leather pants in the middle of July. Maybe it has something to do with the band that he mentioned? Or maybe he’s trying to start a new fashion trend. Either way, Katie wanted to know what was going on inside this man’s head.

“Fine. I’ll go. I get off at 7.” She huffed. 

“Great! I’ll be back around to walk you there. What you’re wearing is fine.” He walked to to the door, and finally regained his shyness. “I hope you have a nice day.” He mumbled as he walked out the door. 

Katie stared out the glass door long after Jim disappeared into the cool morning air. The thoughts swimming in her head kept her from opening her book again, or even flipping the record that was now re-starting to play on the same side. 

The day dragged on, and a few people came and went. That’s what her days were like, but she enjoyed it. Nothing too crazy ever really happened. Except one time a squirrel somehow trapped itself under one of her shelves, but that was an easy fix.

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Since no-one was in the shop, she decided to use a bit of magic. A simple warming charm on her ham and cheese sandwich, and it tasted like a five course meal on her stomach that had only eaten oatmeal for breakfast. Katie took a huge bite out of her apple in between bites of her sandwich, and washed it all down with a cooled drink of milk. She’s trying a diet okay? (But come on, after this date we all know she’s not gonna stick to it.) 

For some reason, she thought of Orion. Was he okay at home? Is he happy being alone in his tank, or is he completely miserable? Maybe Katie could charm the house to not let him outside, but he could roam freely. But she’d have to do that after the date.

She finished the sandwich and apple, and threw the core away. She huffed. Why is it that everytime she got nervous she thought of Orion? Who knows.

Katie slunk into her chair, and began playing with her hair. She was always happy with her hair color. It was such a bright shade of blonde that the teachers had mistaken her for a Malfoy before! But while she was still a Slytherin, she would not ever associate herself with the Malfoys. They were gross and overall creepy. She’d much rather hang out with a nice family like the Weasleys. She was always welcome at their place and was loved for being her. Not for her looks or to get favors. 

She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of Roy Orbison float through her speakers.


End file.
